Leon Gakumba
Doctor Leonid Gakumba is the UFLL co-chairman in the Northern Territory in Act 1. The player will encounter him more than once, at the UFLL HQ in Pala, where the player will take one main faction missions for varying amounts of diamonds. Following the second civil war, Gakumba was outraged when many of the higher-ups within the rebellion abandoned the country after the collapse of the diamond industry; at the same time, he found a new level of respect for Addi Mbantuwe (who stuck around) and agreed to help him strike a deal with the stranded Bastion UK consultants. Mbantuwe invited Gakumba to serve as co-chairman of the UFLL, believing that his credentials as a medical doctor would serve to legitimize the faction and give them leverage in soliciting outside aid. Act I In the climax of Act I, the player character is warned that Leon Gakumba and the UFLL are planning on killing him and his buddies, as well as the refugees in town, believing they are all spies. The player has the choice to either save his buddies, or Father Maliya and the refugees at the church. Either way, the player's efforts to hold off the mass amounts of UFLL are in vain, and the player is wounded during the gunfight. After being rescued by The Jackal, the player character is ordered by Nick Greaves to assassinate Leon Gakumba, who is giving a speech at a UFLL meeting. The player character heads to the meeting, successfully kills Gakumba, exacts revenge and in the process, greatly weakens the UFLL. Trivia * In the game guide it is stated Gakumba was a medical doctor before becoming involved in politics.. * He appears to be blind in his right eye as it is faded and discolored. * After being briefed by Nick Greaves to kill Gakumba, Gakumba is making a speech as he rallies a bunch of UFLL soldiers. In the beginning of the speech, he says: "A chicken in every pot! No one goes hungry again." The chicken in every pot part is quoting what president Franklin Delano Roosevelt (FDR) once said when he tried to bring America out of the great depression. * The full speech Gakumba makes at the UFLL rally is: "WE- have brought peace to this country! Now we begin a time of milk and honey! A chicken in every pot! No one goes hungry again. Thanks to Gakumba- and Mbantuwe! We must be vigilant! This is still a dangerous time! And not all men are as brave as you! I am talking about those spineless cowards that hide in their homes, that refuse to fight for the honor of their country! THEY are the enemy, as surely as the APR was! We fight for each other, my brothers! Not for the sheep standing by! They will be forgotten, while we will be exalted as great warriors! So! It is a good day for us all! Do not forget this moment! You will tell your children and your children's children of the day when you hear Gakumba speak! This event has been singled out all over the world. Newspapers all over the world will recall this date. All of Africa will follow this example. Led by your humble servants, Gakumba and Mbantuwe! This week, we celebrate and honor the UFLL! Hold your flags high! When the hour of combat comes, this is when we show our courage and our pride! And THIS is when we take control of this country and bring Order!!! Stability!!! Strength!!! Our enemies will fall before us! I am your leader, Gakumba!!!" * After Gakumba finishes his speech at the UFLL rally, he will restart from the beginning of his speech a few seconds later. * When the player meets Gakumba at Goka Falls to kill him, Gakumba pretends to attempt to bribe the player by saying there's money on the top desk drawer of his room. If and only if the player moves towards the drawer, Gakumba pulls out a pistol and tries to shoot the player, but the player ultimately kills him. Gallery Leon Gakumba.jpg|Gakumba Leon Gakumba..jpg|Gakumba looking the player ru:Леон Гакумба Category:Characters Category:Far Cry 2 Characters Category:Far Cry 2 Male Characters Category:Male Characters